deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
This article is about the Mega Man from the original Mega Man series. For other Mega Men, see Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE or Star Force Mega Man Rock, AKA Mega Man, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 55th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, where he fought against Astro Boy from the series of the same name. He returned for the 105th episode, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he fought against fellow Mega Men, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. History Rock was a young robot created by the genius Dr. Light, but when Light's colleague, Dr. Wily, tries to take over the world with Light's Robot Master's, Rock volunteers to become a combat robot to stop Wily's plans as the hero, Mega Man. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Mega Man VS Astro Boy) Background * Real Name: Rock * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue * The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes * His soccer skills would surprise you Variable Weapon System Abilities *Physical Projectiles ** Metal Blades, Rolling Cutter, Quick Boomerang, Leaf Shield, Mega Ball, Spread Drill * Explosives ** Crash Bomber, Dive Missile, Magnet Missile, Commando Bomb, Bubble Bomb * Various elemental weapons ** Atomic Fire, Ice Slasher, Thunder Beam, Tornado Blow, Bubble Lead * Mirror Buster reflects energy * Black Hole Bomb pulls in enemies * Time Stopper Feats * Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands * Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth * Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero * Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times * Defeated his future self twice DEATH BATTLE! Info (Mega Man Battle Royale) Background * Real name: Rock * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Species: Robot * Created by Dr. Thomas Light * Powered by solar energy * Armor: Ceramic titanium alloy * Not originally designed for combat Arsenal * Mega Buster * Variable Weapons System ** Projectiles *** Metal Blade, Hard Knuckle, Concrete Shot, Mega Ball, Astro Crush, Magnet Missiles, Bounce Ball, Black Hole Bomb, etc. ** Elemental Weapons *** Atomic Fire, Spark Shot, Ice Wall, Tornado Blow, etc. ** Explosives *** Napalm Bomb, Chain Blast, Crash Bomber, etc. ** Barriers *** Skull Barrier, Mirror Buster, Acid Barrier, Leaf Shield, etc. ** Miscellaneous *** Pile Driver, Flame Sword, Slash Claw, Top Spin, Copy Vision, Time Stopper, etc. * Super Adapter * Double Gear System Feats * Held up a 60,000 ton tower * Fought Quick Man, who is near light speed * Piloted Rush over Mach 3,400 * Withstood the gravity of Jupiter * Comparable to Duo, who survived a 2.8 exaton blast * Instigated the 25 exaton Wily Star explosion * Defeated Sunstar, Quint, Dr. Wily Leon Kennedy VS Frank West Mega Man's original sprite makes a cameo in Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, as it is part of an advertisement of a Capcom Heroes Arcade that Leon Kennedy and Frank West are fighting near. One Minute Melee Mega Man appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he supposedly fought against Samus Aran from the Metroid series and won. However, after he defeats her, it's revealed to be her monstrous counterpart, SA-X. The real Samus Aran arrives and helps Mega Man destroy the monster. DBX Mega Man appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Bomberman from the series of the same name and won. He was voiced by Matthew Morandi. He returned in Season 4, where he fought against Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and won once again. Gallery mega_man_7_sprite_by_nardsofdoom.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX Rush Adapter Sprite.png|Rush Adapter Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! MM7RushCoil.jpg|Rush, Mega Man's companion robot dog Mega Man (Super Adapter).png|Mega Man equipped with the Super Adaptor Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster Mega Man Classic - Mega Man charging up a Double Mega Buster Attack.png|Mega Man charging up a Double Mega Buster Attack MM2-MetalBlade-Art.jpg|Metal Blade MM1-RollingCutter-Art.jpg|Rolling Cutter MM2-QuickBoomerang-Art.jpg|Quick Boomerang MM2-LeafShield-Art.jpg|Leaf Shield MM8-MegaBall-Art.png|Mega Ball MM&B-SpreadDrill-Art.png|Spread Drill MM2-CrashBomber-Art.jpg|Crash Bomber MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missile MM3-MagnetMissile-Art.jpg|Magnet Missile MM10-CommandoBomb-Art.jpg|Commando Bomb MMV-BobbleBomb-Art.jpg|Bubble Bomb MM2-AtomicFire-Art.jpg|Atomic Fire MM1-IceSlasher-Art.jpg|Ice Slasher MM1-ThunderBeam-Art.jpg|Thunder Beam MM9-TornadoBlow-Art.jpg|Tornado Blow MM2-BubbleLead-Art.jpg|Bubble Lead MMDWR-MirrorBuster-Art.jpg|Mirror Buster MM9-BlackHoleBomb-Art.jpg|Black Hole Bomb MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|Hard Knuckle MM9-ConcreteShot-Art.jpg|Concrete Shot MM8-AstroCrush.png|Astro Crush MM11_Bounce_Ball.jpg|Bounce Ball MM3-SparkShock-Art.jpg|Spark Shot MM&B-IceWall.png|Ice Wall MM5-NapalmBomb-Art1.jpg|Napalm Bomb MM11_Chain_Blast.png|Chain Blast MM4-SkullBarrier-Art.jpg|Skull Barrier MM11_Acid_Barrier.jpg|Acid Barrier MM11PileDriver.png|Pile Driver MM8-FlameSword.png|Flame Sword MM7-SlashClaw-Art.jpg|Slash Claw MM3-TopSpin-Art.jpg|Top Spin MM&B-CopyVision.png|Copy Vision MM6-CentaurFlash-Art.jpg|Centaur Flash MM9-HornetChaser-Art.jpg|Hornet Chaser Double Gear System.png|Double Gear System MM11_Double_Gear.png|With Double Gear activated Trivia *Mega Man is the 12th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu and Dan Hibiki, and with the next 13 being Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the eighth Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu and Dan Hibiki, and with the next nine being Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. ** He is the second Mega Man combatant to appear, after Dr. Wily and his robotic army, and with the next six being Zero, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. * Mega Man is known as Rock Man in Japan. To reference this in the comics and cartoon, his standard name is Rock when he's not Mega Man. * Mega Man's sprites were lifted straight out of the 1995 SNES game, Mega Man 7. * Prior to his first episode, a heavily requested opponent for Mega Man was Beck from Mighty No. 9. However, due to the hype for his game dying down and the eventual backlash for the final product, it was scrapped. *Mega Man is the 16th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, and with the next four being Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **He is the second Capcom character to return, after Ryu. **He is also the sixth combatant to lose twice, after Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog and Batman, and with the next two being Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver. * Mega Man is the fifth combatant to return to DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose, Wolverine and Ryu, with the next five being Spawn, Link, Sasuke Uchiha, Batman and Iron Man. **He is the third combatant to win twice, after Wolverine and Ryu, and with next one being Spawn. * Mega Man's robotic dog Rush has made several cameos throughout DEATH BATTLE!. ** As one of Hercule's capsules in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki ** When he merged with Mega Man to form the Super Adapter in Mega Man VS Astro Boy and Mega Man Battle Royale. ** At the KO! screen when he plays fetch with Astro Boy with Mega Man's head. ** In Mega Man's DBX fight against Bomberman, he sacrifices Rush to escape Bomberman's massive explosion. * Mega Man was originally planned to fight Bomberman back in Season 1. The matchup was eventually made into a Season 2 episode of DBX. References * Mega Man on Wikipedia * Mega Man on the Mega Man Knowledge Base * Mega Man on the Capcom Database Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Nature Users Category:Air Users Category:Children Category:Superheroes Category:Metal Users Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:A team of Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Flying combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Super Mode Users